The Booklover and the Beastie
by lavawings
Summary: One-shot, Gale. Levy was enjoying reading when Panther lily says that Gajeel want leave home. Levy decides to go check on him to find out what wrong with Gajeel. Whats wrong with Gajeel? How will Levy find out whats wrong? Find out in The Booklover and the Beastie. First Gale fan fic.


The Booklover and the Beastie

**Levy POV:**

I was just reading a book in the back of the guild which is the quietest spot in this guild when Pantherlily took a seat next. "Good morning, Levy," Lily said as I turned a page.

"Good morning, Lily, how is Gajeel this morning," I asked as continued to read.

"Well… He has decided to stay home today and he won't tell me why," Lily replied and I glanced at Lily with an eyebrow raised. 'I wonder why he would lock himself at home today,' I thought as I closed my book and set it down.

"Hey, Mira, what's today's date," I asked and Mirajane looked at the calendar and frowned slightly.

"August 3rd, why," Mirajane replied and my eyes went wide. 'Thats the day when Gajeel pinned me to the tree,' I thought and I jumped out of my seat.

"I think I better go see Gajeel," I spoke and I made my way to the door.

**Gajeel POV:**

*TIME SKIP 8 minutes 10:43am*

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling, I thought about today's date. "Can believe it still feels so fresh in my mind," I grunted as I remembered how lifeless she looked that day, the memory alone hurts like hell. 'I didn't know why then, but I didn't want to hurt her. I was on orders… I repeat that in my head over and over again, but it feels so pointless, I remember her fear and pain that filled her face and I hurt,' I thought while I tossed and turned in my bed, 'I wish that I forget and ask her all already.'

"Gajeel," I heard a voice whispered and I sat up in bed and looked to see who was there and it was Levy.

"Hey, whats up shrimp," I asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, nothing, just Lily came up and told me that you refuse to come out today," Levy said and I snickered at the angry look she had on her face. 'She is cute when she is mad,' I thought and she gave me a "death" glare.

"Oh, that, I just wanted to get some rest today that's all," I replied and I saw her shake head then she let out a sigh.

"You and me both know that's a big fat iron lie," Levy responded and I glanced over at her before I let out a grunt.

"I've been caught red handed, what you are gonna do about it, shrimp," I spoke and I felt a little weight add on to the edge of my bed.

"Oh, that, I just wanted to get some rest today that's all," I replied and I saw her shake head then she let out a sigh.

"As if you can sit there and look at me shirtless," I said and then I watched Levy get tense and blush.

"G-Gajeel, I-I-I stay here as long as n-need till y-y-you tell m-me what's w-wrong," Levy stuttered and I snickered which resulted in Levy blushing even more.

"Yep, you'll take one look and either faint or run out of the room," I said and I watched Levy look around the room and her eyes avoided me.

"Gajeel, I-I'm only here because I want to make sure you are o-o-okay," Levy replied and sat up all the way and I smirked at Levy who was still tense, "Gajeel, you can tell me anything. So if wanted to stay locked up in your apartment is about what happen 8 years ago, then you should tell me about."

I fell back onto my bed and grunted, then I said, "Yea, it make have been 8 years ago for others, but for the us on the island, it feels like just happen a year and it's fresh in our minds."

"Gajeel, you are not that person you were that day, you've grown up and changed for the better," Levy said and I raised an eyebrow but I let her continue her little speech, "A lot have grown pass that, Natsu has, Lucy has, Mira has, Gray has, Erza has, Jet and Dory has, heck even Laxus has. I've moved passed that phantom lord business so you should too."

I clenched my fist and I felt my eyes get teary and I whispered, "How can you, of all people, let that go?"

"Because I got to know the real man behind the image," Levy responded and my eyes went wide in surprise, "I fell in love with him, the Gajeel I love saved me many times ad helped the guild get back to the top. I love you and I don't care about you did in the past because that is the past and this is the here and now."

**Levy POV:**

"Levy… I," Gajeel whispered and my eyes when I heard him say my name, "I love you, too. Sorry, it took me so long to tell you."

"Gajeel," I whispered, then I felt a warm somewhat hard lip land on mine. 'GAJEEL IS KISSING ME,' I screamed in my head, then I kissed him back.

"Hey, Levy, have you gotten Gajeel to talk yet," I heard pantherlily ask as he entered the room and I pulled away from Gajeel and my face heated up in embarrassment.

"Lily, you have really bad timing," Gajeel said with a grunt as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So first Gale fic and I not sure if I like it or not. I have some writer's block for promise child so I thought I do a one-shot for Gajeel and Levy. I like it and hate it at the same time. But I wrote it might as well post it. Anyways, leave a little review telling me what you think about the story. I like Gale, but my OTP is Nalu, maybe thats why the story doesb't seem right to me. Anywho, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
